Lady of the Wood
by Ash Gray Kitsune
Summary: There's a mystery still left within the City of the Ancients, and to Vincent's dismay, Tifa's the one who went searching...VinTi, rated for language and the mild depiction of a lemon. Some Clerith, Zerith later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Lady of the Wood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, though I really need to stop writing so much fanfiction XD.**

_-it was quiet in the ancient halls. silent, though a rare memory or two might surface from time to time, as if the winds above were calling their names. there, she slept...-_

The sound of the triple barrels clicking home woke the other three men from their light daze, and Cid glared over at the gunman, relighting his stub of a cigerette before he settled back against the swaying canvas walls, relaxing with the rhythm of the truck. Barret echoed his glare, but resigned himself to grumbling and massaging the base of his right arm, absently cleaning the one of the guns out, while Cloud simply blinked at him, then turned around to stare out the open back, one hand on his stomach. Vincent ignored them, his attention still on the Cerberus. Hydra, Gryffon, and his beloved Death Penalty lay above him on the luggage racks, their modifications already done.

"This don' seem right, yo." That familiar Junon drawl sounded from the front seats, where Reno and Rude sat, the latter driving as stoically as usual. Cid sighed, one hand coming up to rub his five o'clock shadow.

"Ain't never right, goin' after a friend. So, Blondie, where's she at?"

"...City of the Ancients."

"Huh. Makes sense, I guess. Last place Aerith was, last place Yuffie was seen..."

"...Goddammit, Cid, we all know that shit. We shoulda done more..." This time, the glares were leveled at Cloud, though the anger was felt just as much inwardly for all of them. Vincent closed his eyes to the scene, though his own fierce rage and sorrow would have surprised the others. He had been the last to see Tifa, almost two years ago, showing up one night on the doorstep of the bar, his usual aura of isolation and solitude left behind in his hotel room, along with his cloak. The tiny wetbar downstairs had stolen his inhibitions as well, so it was with a slight swagger and a definite need to see the beautiful, wonderful woman who'd made his inclusion into this oddest of groups so smooth that he walked into the Seventh Heaven. He couldn't remember all the times she'd offered to sit down and explain the world to him, from cell phones to computers to current modes of fashion. (Not that he followed those, but for her sake, he had updated his wardrobe to a total of two shirts, and two pairs of pants.)

Tifa had just been closing up shop, her long black-brown hair falling out of its ponytail, tee-shirt clinging to her every curve, jean shorts cut off just above her knees, her slender feet wrapped in cute flats...she was irresistable to the normal man, and as Vincent could quite happily attest, to the unusual one as well. He'd knocked politely, his manners still intact, though they were badly tried when she'd turned around, and given him that smile...The rest of the night, and a good portion of the day after, had been lost in touches and darkness, sunlight and kisses and their bodies moving as one. After that, Vincent had fallen asleep with her head pillowed above his heart, one hand buried in her hair, the other wrapped around her hip and holding her close. He'd even confided in her that he loved her; his terror at having a repetition of the past overwhelmed by her desire for him...

He'd woken up to his hotel room, the bed cold, the window left open...and to a note resting on his night stand. He'd still been undressed, though his silk shirt and leather pants, boxers, boots, socks, and wallet had been resting on the chair across the room, all neatly folded. He'd stumbled to turn on the lights, swiftly pulling on his clothes against the cold, and with his good hand, opened the letter...only to drop it with a cry, his deep crimson eyes flying to the open window, his body following, even as the strangled scream of her name rent the air above Edge...

"Vincent." Those anguished eyes flicked up over his cowl at Cloud, narrowing at the blonde's sharp stare.

"...What?"

"You were the last to see her; you were also the only one she left any sort of note with. You refused to let us see it, and went searching on your own. We're here on your request, so I'd personally like to know what you've found."

"Ah second dat shit."

"...I'm with them, Vince." Cid avoided his gaze, his blue eyes uncomfortable with trusting quite so far as to...well...

"...Fine." He swept out his prosthetic hand, an old projection disk resting in on the black leather, and with a flick of his thumb, activated the hologram, a quiet voice that all of them recognized with a start as Shelke's explaining the data that filled the projection's limits.

"The WRO and former Shinra employees have begun noting several distinct disturbances arising from the area around the Forbidden City, also known as the resting place of one Aerith Gainsborough, in the two years since the anniversary of the Deepground attacks. Reports from Bone Village note that a young woman with long dark hair and red eyes, dressed in an antique form of ballgown, has been seen numerous times around the ruins of the City of the Ancients. Reports also note that anyone exploring deeper into the ruins does not return, though this is not attributed to the young woman. Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk, and Yuffie Kisaragi, shinobi, have been sent in to investigate. Kisaragi-san has not returned as of this date-" He switched the holo off, too aware of his comrades' horror.

"That's all we know. Something is preying on those who venture in, and for some reason, Tifa went there. Yuffie is still alive; that much we know for sure." With another touch, the hologram came to life, this time portraying a hazy map and a bright green beacon, pulsing gently like a heartbeat. "As for the monsters inside...common enough creatures that haunted us on our previous travels, and given our own growth, I doubt highly that we'll have as much trouble as the teams. You five will go after Yuffie and hopefully find out what remains of the Bone Village and WRO units. I will focus on Tifa." He earned himself several glares at that, but held his ground. "We don't know what's happened to her in there, but when she left Edge that night, something was wrong, deeply, horribly wrong. There are secrets even Aerith knew nothing about in that place, things we can't even begin to guess at. I may not hold Chaos within me any longer, but I can survive the sort of blows that would kill even you, Cloud. I'm afraid you have no choice in this matter. Please, find Yuffie, get her out, and wait for us." He couldn't quite meet their gazes, and for once, he was thankful of Cloud's cool demeanor.

"So be it." At Barret's disgruntled growl, he tossed the small disk at the SOLDIER and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

"I don't like this any more than any of you do, so stop trying to burn a hole in my head, Barret. I already have Marlene's solemn swear that if anything happens to her senseis, _I'm _the one paying for it. And besides..." He pulled out the much-folded, faded note, and smoothed it open, one finger tracing the soft curves of her handwriting, an exquisite copperplate that was so rare in this day of texting and e-mails. "Tifa was afraid of something...afraid that it would hurt us. I need to know what that thing is, so I can track it down and kill it." Vincent caught glimpse of Cid smiling a little, and felt the hard knot of anger unwind a touch. At least the pilot didn't judge him; then again, Cid alone of the group knew exactly what the note contained, partly because he was the only one Vincent trusted completely, aside from Tifa. He touched her signiture, then folded it up again, tucking it in the pocket above his heart, eyes closing as the words so deeply memorized rose into his consciousness.

_Vincent,_

_When you read this note, I'll be far away. Something is not right, something I can't quite explain, and though I have to leave your side, so soon after...after we found one another, I promise it is nothing you did wrong. _

_I love you. You are my heart and soul, and though my mind is being called to the City, know that you are never far from my thoughts. _

_Tifa..._

-_a pause in the feather-light steps, and a rustle of faded green silk. she turns, contemplating the path that led back to the village; the village she just visited, dark eyes watching the workers squabble over some petty arguement. it is quiet now, but far away, she senses it...him. he is coming. he is coming...-_

**First thing I've written in a month and it comes out perfect. Oh goddess, I'm already starting on the next part! It should be three parts, and I'll probably post them separately for now...maybe. Aw hell, what comes, comes! Inspired by a pic from tumblr, and the still notable lack of VinTi on .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady of the Wood**

**Disclaimer: FFVII is not mine, otherwise I wouldn't be dirt poor.**

_-a breath of sound. the flowing waves of her beloved Promised Land pool in this hallowed place, drawing even the latent Cetra to the surface...and green eyes survey what has been wrought.-_

_"Yuffie." -the ninja's head raised slowly, blinking over at the vision hovering over the pool-_

"Aerith?"

* * *

><p>Rude drew to a stop at the village gate, and in spite of the ominous shadows cast by the giant skeletons that gave it its name, the researchers and paleotologists were friendly and welcoming, a large fire already going in the soft dusk. That was partly due to the monsters and animals around...and also partly because these folks, rather than being affiliated with Shinra, were from Cosmo Canyon. And as a large, deep red creature broke away from the flames, seemingly made of them himself, the newcomers visibly relaxed, thanking Nanaki for remaining topside. The Canyon cat could have dove into the City of the Ancients along with the other crews, and had he still been alone, he would have. But his beloved Deneh was lying in a warm bed of sheepskin and pillows, her swollen stomach giving evidence to her current state, and why the scarred cat would not leave.<p>

Cid hefted his spear and headed over to kneel down beside the lady-cat, while the Turks started asking questions on behalf of the WRO units, and Cloud and Barret relaxed and shared a moment or two of male pride with the happy father-to-be. Vincent shifted himself back into the shadows again, feeling distinctly uncomfortable now that he was the leader of the expedition in truth. He'd never been much of a leader; he had too much of a tendancy to ask for orders as a Turk, and after that, well...He sighed a little, and was startled when a small hand slipped into his, squeezing tightly for just a moment as an equally small voice identified herself to him.

"Vincent, nobody's going to bite, you know." He relaxed and crouched down to give his favorite adopted niece a hug, while privately wondering who in the hell Marlene had managed to charm into flying her up this far north.

"Your father will if he sees you, little one. What in the Lifestream are you doing here?" Her eyes fell, and he hastened to smooth back her bangs, inwardly cursing himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. This...is not the place for children, my dear, though you're far more mature than I ever was at your age."

"I know, but...I really want to see Tifa again. And these guys keep saying they see her in the woods at night..." Vincent's voice turned stern.

"You aren't going out there, are you?" Thankfully, the horror on her face eased his own, and he gathered her into a strong embrace again. "Forgive me, I had to ask. Now, tell me all about the village; I've no doubt you've stuck your cute nose into everything here for as long as you've been here...speaking of which, how long before your babysitter calls your father, frantic?" Marlene blinked up at him, then grinned in a decidedly Reno fashion.

"Well, Miss Elena and Tseng-san flew Denzel and me up last week..." The sound of a gauntlet hitting his forehead disturbed the conversations around them, and as Barret gaped, then yelled, then embraced and lectured his miniscule daughter, all Vincent could do was laugh weakly as night drew close and the sere, leafless trees were backlit by moonlight.

* * *

><p>The bonfire had died down to a red-hot bed of coals, looking almost soft enough to walk across, though the blazing heat told otherwise. Marlene was tucked deep in the coal miner's arms, Barret himself flat on his back, snoring like a freight train. Cid matched him with that unique 'smoker's lung' airplane turbine of his, his spear replacing Shera for the time being as a teddy bear. Cloud was on the other side of them, both out of hearing and downwind, using his swords and a tarp as a makeshift tent so that he and Denzel could sit up and talk without disturbing anyone. Reno and Rude were with them too; playing a quiet, if intense, game of cards while Vincent stood guard over them all, his cloak discarded for a long scarf and a heavier jacket, for he was perched up in one of the higher pine trees, periodically scanning the horizon just west of the village, where the misty form of the ancient forest rose up.<p>

He'd made the place a pseudo-home for a year or two; just long enough to spy on the three Remnants and care for Tseng and Elena, then he'd taken up Tifa's offer to help him find a place closer to the rest of them after that battle. Six agonizing months searching later...his damned apartment was destroyed by Deepground, and though he'd exacted his revenge, it'd still left him lighter in the wallet than he'd cared to admit. He'd only been there a night before it all went up in smoke! Ah, well...it'd given him an excuse to move back to Edge, living out of a small hotel room, visiting Tifa and the kids, helping with Cloud's delivery service, killing odd monsters for extra gil...Falling hopelessly in love with a twenty-six-year-old, at the ripe young age of fifty-six. He had wondered, over the last couple of years, if her mind had ever changed; it'd only been about three months since he'd been here last, and Yuffie had been missing since the first week in almost five months before that.

He'd scoured the City, the Wood...she was nowhere to be found. She was clearly safe; her beacon and vitals were as strong as ever, but there was no getting ahold of her PHS, nor her radio. Even now, he flipped open his own phone, swallowing the lump in his throat as he located that ambiguous green dot...it was moving. Vincent's eyes widened, and he glanced to the north and west again, sharp vision trying to pick out something, anything that might alert him to Yuffie's wherabouts...when the alarms began going up around the village. He _slid_ down the tree, gritting his teeth as his boots, legs, and arms scraped against the branches, and as he slammed into the ground, swaying dangerously, an ethereal form wavered on the crest above their camp.

Vincent's heart stopped; it was Tifa. But...it was a Tifa changed. No longer did those deep rose-red eyes glimmer with hidden laughter; they were the same shade of dried blood, and just as dead inside. And her long black-brown hair was wild and tangled, scattered with twigs and leaves from the forest. And her clothing...It was certainly a gown, and beautiful, once, but now it was torn and ragged, stained with substances best left undiscovered. He stared up at her, all the feelings he'd kept locked away for so long fighting to break free...When she began to move away, and while Vincent couldn't make a move...his demons could. Galian shifted out in the space between heartbeats, and with a howl, he took off after her, leaving the others to scramble in his wake.

The great guardian beast chased her shadow through the village and out into the sleeping forest, slipping through the eerie mists behind Tifa's form. Fear had no place in a beast, but even Galian felt apprehensive as they wove between the ruins of the Forgotten City, heading straight into the central spring, the spot where Aerith died...Vincent shifted back, chasing after her, armed to the teeth and his instincts on fire. There was no wind here, not even a breath...it felt as though the whole world was silent, when she stopped, suddenly, on the alter itself...where a slender figure lay, hands clasped over her breast, eyes closed.

Bracing himself for the worst, Vincent slowed his flight, watching, confused as the spirit he'd followed began to dissolve in the moonlight, falling into dust around Tifa's slumbering body. Only the fact that he could see her chest moving up and down, slight as it was, kept him from running to her side; but she was so pale, her hair spread out all around her, the simple shirt and jeans she'd been wearing when she left covered in dust. Carefully, he slipped a hand into his belt pouch, fishing for the herb that generally negated a powerful Sleep spell, and as he stood on the last step up, Vincent sprinkled a little over her face and neck, waiting on baited breath.

There! Her eyelids began to twitch, and her eyes opened, squinting painfully at the light that poured down around them. He knelt next to the large stone alter and gently took her hand, pressing a fervent kiss to her palm before he placed his human hand on her cheek.

"Tifa? Tifa, love, please say something..."

"Vincent...?" Her voice was weak, soft...and he nearly wept to hear it. Standing again, Vincent slipped his arms under her neck and knees, and picked her up, cradling her close. Thin arms wrapped around his neck, and a familiar pair of lips touched his cheek, sighing softly. "Missed you..." He kissed her forehead in return, and turned, intending to whisk them both out of the City, when a freezing sensation seared through his chest. Vincent hissed in anger and spun, snarling at the darkness, one hand scrabbling for a Gold Needle; he couldn't afford Petrification with Tifa so weak.

But it was the darkness that surged around them, and something large plucked his love out of his hands, leaving Vincent to fight the cool stone facade that was covering his body alone. But the monster didn't reckon on Vincent's enhanced senses, nor his powerful sight...and he roared out a challenge at the monster born of Jenova held Tifa high, his fangs bared, Cerberus drawn and ready to fire...when the last of the cool granite closed over his gun, leaving a statue in it's place. Only the burning hate in his eyes showed that Vincent lived, and as the hulking anomaly disappeared towards the Northern Crater, distant voices sounded, not far from the City...

* * *

><p>-<em>the wave of hatred. pain, fury, grief...the spectre wavered, overwhelmed, losing cohesiveness as she quailed beneath the emotions. it was too late...no...he was still alive. but frozen...-<em>

"Aerith, what's wrong?"

_"Vincent...Tifa..."_ _-she watched, thankful as Yuffie bounded off, and sank into the pool again. she'd thought...she'd believed...but maybe they had the strength now...-_

**Two months in the making for this chapter, and work on a few others, too. Sorry for the long wait, loves; it's been a rough past few months.**


End file.
